


His Alibi - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21468">His Alibi</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Alibi - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This movie has always been a favorite of mine; I pull it out when I need something silly to cheer me up. I hope my rewrite does the same for you. I don't pretend to be an expert in either Smallville or DC canon. I just picked the parts I like and took off from there into AU - in this case almost completely into AU land. Feedback is both welcome and appreciated.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[His Alibi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21468)**


End file.
